Many mobile telephones support communications with wireless headsets that allow users to talk and listen during telephone calls without holding the mobile telephones next to their heads. These wireless headsets are typically BLUETOOTH devices, which use the BLUETOOTH protocol to support wireless communications between the wireless headsets and the mobile telephones. These wireless headsets usually include internal power supplies that need to be recharged from time to time.